Digital content is now being provided in an environment that is changing from physical media such as CD (compact disc) and DVD (digital versatile disc) media to data distribution through the Internet and other communication media. With this change, information recording and reproducing apparatus are becoming capable of more than just reproducing ordinary stamped movie packages; it is also possible to download and view digital content through the Internet. For example, in Patent document 1, digital content already present on a disc and digital content that has been downloaded from the Internet are linked and reproduced as single content.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-369154